Three-dimensional (3D) circuits containing stacked, multiple layers of interconnected circuitry provide potential solutions for increasing the performance and planar density of integrated circuits. An example of such a 3D circuit is a memory circuit that is comprised of multiple layers of interconnected memristive elements, each layer being an interconnected two-dimensional array (2D) of the memristive elements. Memristive elements having electronic properties that facilitate targeted application of read and write operations to an individual memristive element in a 3D circuit, with minimal sneak current through neighboring memristive elements, would be beneficial.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.